The present inventive concept relates to a memory system, and more particularly, to a method of programming a memory system, and a method of testing a memory system.
Of the various semiconductor memory devices, non-volatile memory devices include a plurality of memory cells that store data in a non-volatile manner. Flash memory devices, which are a type of a non-volatile memory device, may be used in mobile phones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDA), portable computer devices, stationary computer devices, and other devices.